


New meetings

by Begitte



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Begitte/pseuds/Begitte
Summary: Starting off the day early can be tough for many, especially without caffeine. However, new meetings, and maybe a new friendship, thrive in such environments.





	New meetings

‘First day of a new university, and it just _had_ to be an early class’, Ashe thought, as she dragged her feet after her through the locker-filled corridor. Her dark brown backpack hang on one of her shoulders, threatening to fall off and bring with it her forest green jacket. Upon noticing the shifting of the backpack’s weight, she adjusted it so that it were properly on her back again. Yawning, she looked at her wristwatch.

‘Still almost fifteen minutes until class starts’, Ashe remarked, while she surveyed her surroundings. The corridor was more or less free for people, the only exception being those unfortunate ones to start at the same time as her, or those who took the buss to school, and thus didn’t have the same freedom to choose when to arrive in order to get to class in time as many of the other students. What most of the passersby had in common was their dead look from sleep deprivation. If she had looked in a mirror, Ashe would probably fall into the same category herself.

Ashe continued down the corridor, eventually coming to a point where she had to swing to the right. As she rounded a corner, she saw the door to her class, still open. Ashe walked closer, and peered through the door. Despite the clock nearing the start of class, not many of her classmates had gathered – that is to say, out of how many she _thought_ applied to the class. It was an introductory class, she knew, but everyone who had grown up in Alaran should have learned about their own nation’s history throughout their schooling, right? The only reason she had to take this, and a couple other classes, was because she had moved here from Meathe.

Shaking her head to gather her wits again, she walked inside. With a better angle of the room, she looked over the desks she could choose from. Spotting one about midways away from the blackboard and towards the window being free, she walked over, and slid her backpack off onto the desk. Plumping down on the chair, she sighed.

‘Why on earth did I have to be free for coffee _today_?’ Ashe grimaced as the thought flew by in her head. ‘If only I had bought some while I was at the store yesterday, it wouldn’t have been a problem! …Or if I hadn’t spent much of last night binge watching series, it wouldn’t have been a problem staying awake now, but it was just too---’

Ashe slapped her face with both of her hands. ‘Focus! Stay grounded!’ she reminded herself. ‘I only need to survive this class, and then there will be a large break until the next class. Then I’ll buy a good, warm, strong, black coffee. There has to be somewhere close by that sells it, right?’

As if on cue, the smell of the dark, golden liquid found its way through her nose. She could almost feel the warmth in her nose from it. Ashe glanced to her side, head still facing forward, and saw a girl sitting down to the desk beside her in a similar fashion as Ashe had. Her hair was a mess, with strands of black hair sticking up everywhere. Her clothes looked like she had just jumped out of her bed, and were in desperate need to be washed – Ashe could spot at least a handful of stains on what she assumed to have been a blue T-shirt. Not that she herself could be any role model, showing up in her untameable hair and clothing from a couple of days ago, but still.

The girl beside her yawned, and turned to face Ashe’s glance.

“’Sup? The name’s Inien,” she said, holding out a hand. Ashe tilted her head towards the newcomer, Inien, and reluctantly grabbed her hand.

“I’m Ashe,” Ashe replied, and they shook hands. As Ashe pulled her hand back, Inien

“Is that short for something? Ashley, Ashely, Ashlen, Ashtray…” Inien rambled, a small smirk forming on her face as Ashe grimaced at the mention of the last name.

“Yes, it is short for something, and no, it is _not_ Ashtray,” Ashe faced forwards again, arms crossed. “It’s Aesling.”

Inien whistled. “Wow. That’s a mouthful to say, isn’t it? Kinda sounds like Ashley though, right?”

Ashe sighted by her response. “Whatever,” she replied, and began taking out her notebooks from her backpack. ‘If that person only wanted to get a rise out from me, she’d have to try harder,’ Ashe thought, and put her stuff onto the desk, a bit harder than what she’d liked to. She began staring dead ahead again, but her gaze was drawn back by a slight movement in her side view. Glancing to the side again, she could see Inien scratching the back of her head.

“Look, you don’t have to throw a fit, okay? I didn’t know you’d get so touchy with names. I only tried to get you to laugh,” she said, rising both of her hands in a defeated position.

Before Ashe could give Inien a reply, the bells began to chime, signalling the start of class, with the teacher walking in at the same time. Right behind the teacher, several students flocked in line, trying to get into the classroom so they wouldn’t be marked as arriving too late.

“Well, time to start this torturous class,” Inien grumbled to herself, and leaned down to her bag to grab something, and pulled it out onto the desk. That ‘something’, as Ashe noticed, was an energy drink, which Inien, without taking a pause, opened up, and poured all of its content into her large travel-sized cup with coffee. As if feeling the horrified expression Ashe gave her, she faced Ashe, and smiled.

“You really shouldn’t drink that,” Ashe said, pointing at the cup, “It can’t be good for your body.” Inien shrugged by her comment.

“I would have died anyways, from sleep or this,” she lifted up her cup as she answered, before bringing it down to her mouth, and chugged a large portion of her drink. Just as she put down her cup, the teacher began writing on the blackboard.

“Students. Welcome to Alaranni History 101,” the teacher said, nearly monotone and slowly, as he finishing writing what he had just said. “I just have to see if everyone’s present. Let’s see, first name one the list…”

Ashe and Inien groaned simultaneously.

“I just want to get a cup of coffee, is that too much to ask?” Ashe whispered to herself, running her hand through her hair. Registering what Ashe had said, Inien poked Ashe on her shoulder.

“Hey, I know this place that sells _the_ best coffee, just beside the school. I can show you it later. When’s your next break?” Inien replied in the same low tone.

“Just after this,” Ashe said, while being careful to keep her voice down.

“Great! Just hang back after this class is over, and we’ll go there together,” Inien smiled, taking another sip of her drink.

‘Just need to survive this,’ Ashe thought to herself, as she opened up her notebook and prepared her writing utensils. ‘How hard can it be? It’s just history, after all.’

The teacher cleared his throat. “Now, if you all open up your books to page 18, we’ll start off with the colonial age of Alaran.”

Ashe could hear the groans of the other students behind her at the mention of the topic. ‘…Okay. Maybe it won’t be _that_ easy.’


End file.
